Fotografía
by darisu-chan
Summary: Si ella ya no lo amaba y él no la amaba, entonces, ¿por qué la foto mostraba todo lo contrario? ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de bleach

**Nota: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic IchiRuki, lo escribí para los que, como yo, ya están hartos de tanto IchiHime. Advertencia: contiene un menor spoiler. Espero que les guste. Comentarios y sugerencias son aceptados.

Fotografía

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde el cumpleaños de Rukia. Entre Ichigo, Renji, Orihime y, sorpresivamente, Byakuya le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa a la pequeña shinigami. Muchos habían ido, incluidos Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu (aunque el juró que lo obligaron a ir, nadie le creyó), Yoruichi, Urahara, Rangiku, Toshirou, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Kon, Isshin, las hermanitas de Ichigo, entre otros.

Rukia no se lo esperaba y se la pasó muy bien en esa fiesta. Todos se la pasaron muy bien, incluso Byakuya estuvo feliz en la fiesta y le contó a Rukia anécdotas de su juventud, claro que Yoruichi hizo aportaciones a sus historias, como que Byakuya le tenía miedo de pequeño. Increíblemente, casi no se emborracharon; obviamente Matsumoto Rangiku si se emborrachó y logró que su "querido taichou" besara a Momo.

Los que estuvieron más unidos en la fiesta fueron Ichigo y Rukia; discutieron en forma divertida, bailaron un poco, bueno sólo porque Rukia le insistió al Shinigami sustituto. Fueron sobornados por Kisuke y tuvieron que cantar a dueto: "Te quiero tanto, tanto"* y comieron pastel juntos.

Obviamente Kon y Keigo se la pasaron llorando porque Rukia casi no estuvo con ellos y diciendo que Ichigo era un pervertido por robarse a su querida "Nee-san y Kuchiki-san". Mientras que Ishida sonreía maliciosamente al verlos tan unidos. Pero todo esto duró sólo por esa noche, al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad.

Regresando al principio de la historia: habían pasado ya más de dos meses desde esa conmovedora y divertida noche, pero nada parecía avanzar en la relación de Ichigo y Rukia. Rukia lo había amado alguna vez, pero ya no sabía ni que sentía; según ella ya lo había superado y ahora sólo lo veía como un amigo, y alentaba a Orihime a que se le declarara. Mientras que de Ichigo nunca se sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía por la "enana", sólo él sabía que Rukia había cambiado su mundo.

En un día repleto de flojera, estaban Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu y Rukia sentados en el pasto, mientras comían sus respectivos almuerzos.

- Oigan, ya bajé las fotos de la fiesta de Rukia a mi ipod. – Tatsuki anunció, sacando el respectivo objeto de su bolsa.

- ¡Yo quiero verlas! – Gritó muy emocionada Rukia.

- Yo también. – Menciono Orihime y Uryuu sólo asintió.

- Muy bien aquí están. – Dijo Tatsuki, pasando su ipod entre ellos.

Hubo varios comentarios sobre las fotografías y los invadieron buenos recuerdos. Había fotos en las que todos se encontraban haciendo alguna tontería, el beso del Capitán Hitsugaya con Momo, cuando Rangiku se cayó encima de Hisagi, cuando Yoruichi pateó a Kisuke en el trasero y luego él la besó, Renji y Kira bailando "tectonic", etc. Pero la que dejo a todos en estado de shock y sorpresa fue una en la que estaban Ichigo y Rukia abrazándose: Rukia lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo estaba viendo a los ojos, los cuales parecían llenos de amor; el peli naranja la sostenía por la cadera y una de sus manos acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Al verla Tatsuki casi se ahoga con su bebida, pues nunca había visto a Ichigo siendo tan tierno con nadie que no fueran sus hermanitas. Uryuu sonrió malévolamente y empezó a diseñar el vestido de novia que Rukia usaría en su boda con Ichigo. Rukia palideció, tanto que parecía un fantasma y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Orihime fue la primera en romper el silencio, pues no había visto nada malo o anormal en la foto.

- Kuchiki-san, en esta foto se aprecia mejor tu vestido. – Inoue mencionó, aligerando el ambiente.

- Ee, gracias Inoue. – Rukia le contestó, pero seguía viendo la imagen como si fuera producto de su imaginación.

- Rukia, ¿acaso tú y el torpe de Ichigo andan? – Tatsuki preguntó.

- ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Rukia prácticamente le gritó a Ishida en el oído.

- Está bien, no tenías que gritar. – Tatsuki y Uryuu le dijeron.

- ¿Qué es andar? – Orihime, como siempre de inocente, preguntó.

- Es cuando dos personas salen juntos, pero son más que amigos. – Ishida le respondió.

- ¡Ah! Como Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san, que son mejores amigos. – Orihime dijo, haciendo que todos mentalmente se zapearan.

- No estás entendiendo, Orihime. – Tatsuki le dijo a su amiga.

Debido a que Orihime no entendía, se pasaron más de dos horas tratando de explicarle que significa "andar" y las muchas maneras de usar ese verbo, hasta que por fin le quedo claro.

Rukia no comprendía el significado de esa foto; todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella desde hace tiempo había decidido que Ichigo se enamorara de ella era imposible, así que se había propuesto olvidarlo. Así que, si ella ya no lo amaba y él no la amaba, entonces, ¿por qué la foto mostraba todo lo contrario? Esa era una pregunta que a Rukia le hubiera encantado responder.

Tatsuki no se había quedado tranquila con la respuesta que la Kuchiki le dio. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que entre el "fresa" y la "enana" pasaba algo; estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Ichigo se enfadaba cada vez que Keigo mencionaba algo acerca de la morena y ni que decir de la manera tan protectora con la Ichigo se comportaba con ella. Tatsuki decidió que tendría que enfrentar a su amigo y animarlo a que se le confesara a Rukia, aunque sabía que eso lastimaría a Orihime, valía la pena ver a ese par de idiotas felices y por fin juntos.

- ¡Oi, Ichigo! – Tatsuki lo saludó.

- ¿Qué onda, Tatsuki? – Ichigo dijo casualmente, mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

- Tenemos que hablar. – Al decir esas palabras, Ichigo mal pensó las intenciones de la chica, creyendo que se le iba a declarar o algo así.

- Eeeh… y ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

- De tus sentimientos. – Eso le bastó al shinigami sustituto para asustarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Escucha Tatsuki, por mucho que me quieras yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…

- ¡Idiota! No me estaba declarando, era otra cosa. – La pelinegra contestó enojada con la estupidez de Ichigo.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, entonces qué, exactamente, me quieres preguntar.

- ¿Te gusta Rukia? – La pregunta hizo que el peli naranja se ruborizara del color del caballo de Renji.

- Eeee… pues, todos mis amigos tienen que tener algo que me guste. – El shinigami intentó explicar, claro que no logró convencer a su amiga.

- Seré más clara ¿sientes más que amistad por Rukia?

- Obvio no. – Ichigo le contestó a Arizawa.

- Ichigo, ya sabes que no me puedes mentir. – Tatsuki dijo, levantando una ceja.

- Está bien. La amo con todo mi corazón, pero no le puedo decir eso, va en contra de mi imagen y además no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo. – Kurosaki dijo, mirando el cielo y sonrojándose más de lo normal, rompiendo su imagen.

- Dices que no te va a corresponder, pero yo pienso todo lo contrario. – Esto sorprendió a Ichigo; él sabía que las mujeres siempre se contaban ese tipo de cosas, así que quería saber si Rukia sentía algo por él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

- No, sólo es un presentimiento. – Le contestó Arizawa.

- ¿Cómo que un presentimiento? – Ichigo preguntó con escepticismo.

- Sí, ya sabes, cómo que es obvio que Ishida está enamorado de Orihime.

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces, ¿le vas a decir o no? – Ichigo se quedó pensativo y luego sonrío.

- Seré valiente y le diré exactamente lo que siento. – Al escuchar esas palabras, Tatsuki sonrió e Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña shinigami se encontraba paseando por las calles, cerca de la casa de los Kurosaki, cuando vio al shinigami sustito abrazando a Arizawi Tatsuki. Eso le rompió, su ya de por sí mal herido corazón. Salió corriendo de allí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras corría, su celular sonó, señalando que había un hollow en el área. Decidió no decirle a Ichigo, pues no lo quería ver en ese momento. Se salió de su gigai y dejo a Chappy a cargo de él.

Fue a enfrentar al hollow, sin saber que era muy fuerte. No le dio importancia y fue a atacarlo de todas formas.

- Así que crees que puedes detenerme, ¿ne ojou-san? – El hollow dijo con su macabra voz.

Rukia se quedó paralizada; esa voz le trajo recuerdos de la noche en la que Kaien-dono murió, no, mejor dicho, cuando ella mató a Kaien-dono. El shock fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta cuando el hollow la atacó.

Después de despedirse de Tatsuki, Ichigo reconoció la presencia de un hollow; era bastante fuerte, más de lo general. Y pensó que Rukia ya debería de estar ahí, ya que no fue a buscarlo. Corrió hacia donde la fuente de riatsu lo guiaba y encontró a una muy desesperada Rukia, o mejor dicho, Chappy.

- ¡Ichigo, pyon! – Le gritó.

- Oi, ¿dónde está Rukia? – Ichigo preguntó, algo alarmado por la forma en la que Chappy la veía.

- ¡La atacó un hollow, pyon! – Volvió a gritar, para después tirarse al piso a llorar.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y fue hasta donde sentía la fuerza espiritual del hollow y de Rukia. La escena que vio lo traumaría por siempre: Rukia estaba tirada en el piso, un charco de sangre la rodeaba y el hollow enfrente de ella se burlaba.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? – Ichigo le gritó al hollow.

- Tú debes de ser Ichigo. – El hollow le respondió.

- ¿¡Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre!? – Ichigo le gritó nuevamente al hollow, hartándose de su juego.

- Ese fue el nombre que mencionó antes de desmayarse. Por la forma en la que corriste hacia ella, me imagine que debe importarte mucho, y para que tu nombre fuera tan importante para ser lo último que la shinigami dijo, tú debes ser importante para ella. – El hollow río nuevamente.

- ¡Bastardo!

Era tanta la furia de Ichigo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el hollow lo golpeó. El hollow río una vez más. Estaba decidió a vengar a Rukia, así que no se dio por vencido y decidió usar su mejor ataque.

- ¡Bankai! – Gritó con todo lo que tenía.

- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! – Ichigo gritó, y un getsuga golpeó al hollow lastimándolo profundamente.

Ya que estaba en el piso, Ichigo fue contra el hollow y lo miró fríamente.

- ¡Está es por Rukia! – Gritó, mientras atravesaba la cabeza del hollow con su zapankutou.

El hollow murió rápidamente e Ichigo fue corriendo a ver la situación de Rukia. Ella aún acostada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Enana idiota! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Ichigo le preguntó, pero la pelinegra no le contestó.

- ¡Estúpida! ¿Acaso me quieres hacer sufrir?

- ¿Qué no sabes cuánto te amo? ¿Qué no sabes que daría mi vida por ti, sin dudarlo?, demonios Rukia ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Es la única manera para que puedas decir palabras tan cursis, fresa. – Rukia le dijo, sonriéndole y mirándolo con ternura.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! – Ichigo le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Ichigo, ¿enserio me amas?

- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Claro que te amo, enana tonta. – Ichigo dijo eso, para luego besar sus dulces labios.

- Pues yo también te amo, mi idiota. – Ella le dijo, para luego sonreírle.

Ichigo se percató de que ambos estaban heridos y tendrían que hacer algo.

- Rukia, ¿crees que puedas usar kidou para curarte tus heridas?

- Menso, si eso funcionara ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Bueno, cúrame a mí, para que te cargue y te lleve con Urahara-san para que te cure.

- Suena como un buen plan.

- Y Rukia.

- Sí, Ichigo.

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste hoy, ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

Ichigo le sonrió nuevamente y luego la volvió a besar. Quién diría que todo gracias a una foto esos dos por fin aceptaron sus sentimientos.

¡Wow! Ahora si me emocioné. Jeje. Algunas notas:

Te quiero tanto, tanto es una canción de un grupo llamado OV7, u Onda Vaselina (nombre antiguo), que generalmente ponen en las fiestas karaoke.

Lo de ¿ne, ojou-san? Es casi lo mismo que le dijo Metastacia (el hollow que mató a Kaien) a Rukia, cuando éste se apoderó del cuerpo de Shiba Kaien.

Espero que no haya quedado muy OC… jeje. Bueno me despido.

Sayounara.


End file.
